Sending large packets reduces the packet header as well as the overall packet processing overhead and improves therefore the network-performance. Especially in high-bandwidth networks, e.g. 10 GBit/s, it's essential to use large packets to fully utilize the link capacity. Using packets bigger than the link MTU will lead to packet fragmentation or even worse—to loss of all data packets. The fragmentation produces unintentional header overhead and additional reassembly time or even in latter case lead to service disruption. On the path between two hosts in the network may exist various hops, e.g. routers, a packet needs to pass. Each link between two hops has its own MTU which may differ on each link. Thus there is a need for means to determine the maximum packet size, which can be transmitted from one end of communication to the other one without packet loss or fragmentation.